The long term objective of this research effort is to elucidate the mechanism of insulin action in target cells. The specific aims of the current study are to characterize the enzymatic properties of the insulin-sensitive phosphodiesterase in fat cells and to delineate the physiological significance of the apparent lateral translocation of insulin on the fat cell surface.